Playing with fire
by Bound by death
Summary: (Male!Azula.) He had always been selfish, that was the way he was raised. It was only suitable that the exotic fire priestess belonged to him. Every king needs a queen.
_**Fandom:**_ Inuyasha x Avatar the last airbender.

 ** _Pairing:_ ** Kagome x Azulian. (Male!Azula.)

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing except the plot.

* * *

The young prince of the fire nation angrily stormed down the dark firelight halls, the guards straightened up as they sensed his anger; not wanting to fuel the prince any further. His father Ozai had once again refused his request of going after the avatar which led to his wrath.

The dark brown doors slammed open, shocking the small female sitting by the table with a tea cup placed between her small hands. Just the sight of the blue-eyed beauty wrapped in red silk was enough to calm most of his anger.

"My prince." The fire priestess looked startled at his arrival and gestured to the table where a single white lily stood in a black, gold decorated vase. "Please, sit down and I'll make some more tea."

Azulian's amber eyes slid down the woman's deliciously curvy figure, he had always desired her, ever since he first laid his eyes on her beautiful face as a young shy boy. Kagome had unusual features for a fire bender. People from the fire nation had straight black hair, amber eyes and pale skin. Kagome was the exact opposite. Long soft black locks that tumbled down her back in soft waves, tanned skin someone only could gain from spending days in the sun with a soft rosy blush and stunning sapphire eyes. She was a rare delicate flower and he wanted her, after all every king needs a queen.

Kagome could feel the burning amber eyes of the prince on her form as she moved around the room and she shivered – she knew of his attraction to her.

Azulian and his father Ozai had one thing in common, their desire for the petite blue-eyed beauty. The only different between them was that Kagome liked the attention from Azulian.

The little priestess made the tea skillfully and quickly before joining her prince by the low table, she bowed her head as she filled his cup; which made the fire bender smirk. Not only did his chosen bride look beautiful yet unusual, but she also knew how to behave.

"What fuels your anger, young prince?" Kagome leaned back on her cushion and cupped her warm cup of Camille tea with her tanned hands.

Azulian's sour look returned and he gave a loud snort. "My stupid father, he keep refusing my requests to go get the avatar and humiliate my sister."

The priestess nodded, as she listened silently as Azulian complained about his father and how it was his right to find the avatar. Secretly Kagome hoped that Azulian's older sister Zuka would be able to capture the avatar and restore her honor, she had always liked the fire princess.

"Kagome? Are you listening to me?"

"Of course I am, my prince." Kagome answered with a small nervous smile.

Azulian's amber eyes darkened at the lie and suddenly Kagome felt afraid, the prince was after all known for his bad temper and rash actions. Before she could react she found herself pinned to the floor with Azulian on top of her. A deep blush appeared on her cheeks and traveled down her neck as she felt the prince straddle her hips.

"You should only ever think of me, my little priestess."

A shiver went up the blue-eyed woman's spine at Azulian's command and she let out a squeak as she felt the prince burrow his face in her neck; warmth filling her lower belly.

"A..Azulian.." Her breath hitched and she let out a soft moan at the prince's actions, knowing noticeable bruises would appear on her neck.

The male grinned darkly at the sounds coming from beneath the young woman trapped as he sucked on her soft neck roughly, leaving dark marks to show everyone who the little female belonged to; his possessive streak coming through.

He leaned back a bit to look at the finished result and a large smirk spread on his face as he noticed the hazy look on Kagome's face, he felt proud that he could turn the usual stubborn woman into a blushing flustered mess by a few simple actions.

Azulian had always been a selfish boy, which was after all how his father raised him; to be the best and nothing was different now. The beautiful fire priestess belonged to him as his queen; her moans had been response enough to know that she was enticed by him and not his father – her heart and soul belonged to him.


End file.
